Golden Apple placeholder
Putting them in this page for now. I might make it its own pasta later. August 19th, 2011 I recently won a bid on eBay related to Happy Appy. However, the item was very odd. It was a Video Games bid saying "HAPPY APPY 1990s RARE PROTOTYPE POINT AND CLICK GAME". Since it was about Happy Appy, I had to buy it. After a huge bidding war with another user, which went to $119.66, I got the game. It came in a CD, which had a rushed label and said "Happy Appy and the Quest for the Golden Apple PROTOTYPE" I had to run the program on Virtual PC, because it was only compatible with Windows 95 or 98. After installing, an icon appeared on the desktop that was Happy Appy's regular face, no death smiles or anything. When I clicked it, a program popped up. It took me to a menu, which was not finished. It had no fancy graphics or anything, just the title and some buttons, as well as a copyright, in Comic Sans MS font on a solid baby blue background. I expected that, seeing it never passed as a prototype. At the middle were the buttons NEW GAME, CONTINUE GAME, OPTIONS, and EXIT. Options didn't work, so I left it alone. It didn’t matter, since I just wanted to play the damn thing. All I had to do was press play. As soon as you start, you learn the story of the Golden Apple, an apple that can heal anyone, and how it is hidden in “Apple Labyrinth” under the playground. The cutscene had no pictures, only the following text: "Once upon a time, there was an apple coated with gold leaf, known as the Golden Apple. According to legend, the Golden Apple was because it could heal any injury or disease. It was created by the Banana tribe, who used it to try to unify every Fruit tribe together. One day, however, the fierce Apple tribe destroyed the Banana tribe, and found the Golden Apple. Keeping it for themselves, the Apple tribe abused the Golden Apple to make their warriors the strongest around. With the Golden Apple, the Apple tribe began to conquer every tribe that they had known of. However, a new tribe was created by the survivors of the conquered ones. Using the Banana's knowledge, they made another Golden Apple, which was stronger than the one the Apples had. The Apple tribe started to collapse as the super tribe conquered its former lands. Eventually, when the Apple tribe was surrounded, the last great Apple leader used the Apples' great underground labyrinth to hide the Golden Apple forever. Right before an attack happened on the tribe, the entrance was sealed to the labyrinth. When the Apple tribe fell, the Bananas tried to find the Golden Apple to destroy it forever. They couldn't, though, and were forced to destroy their Golden Apple. Thousands of years went by, and the world as we know it came into being. The labyrinth was forgotten and left to rot... However, one day in 1999, an Apple descendant known as Happy Appy was playing in a playground when he found the labyrinth again." It eventually went to the game. Instantly, I noticed four things. The first two things I noticed were a place indicator and a glitched up score. The third was that the graphics were horrible, and the fourth was that you didn't use the mouse to move the character! It's a combo of the arrow keys for moving in eight directions and the mouse for actions. To access Apple Labyrinth, you needed to get a shovel from a kid, but the kid wants a chocolate bar. So, you need to get a chocolate bar from a vendor, but to do this, you had to find a dollar. So it was just standard point-and-click stuff. After you got a shovel, Happy would dig under the playground and find the entrance to Apple Labyrinth. However, this is when the game started to go weird. Sometimes, Happy would end up being two sprites, and they would go off at different times. Also, some sprites would glitch up. I passed those off as glitches. After all, it was a video game prototype, so what else could you expect? I got to a large, rusty steel door. I tried every command. "Use door" did nothing, "Eat door" didn't do anything but Happy Appy said "Yuck", which I found funny, and "Knock on door" said "Wait for the time to fly." I saw a clock on the wall near the door. There was a command that said "Lift clock", so I proceeded to lift the clock, and nothing happened. Because of this, I looked to see if there was a room select, as it was an early alpha, and indeed there was! I had to press the Insert and F12 keys at the same time on the main menu to access it. There were a lot more levels, so I selected the level after the door. It was a long hall with old statues of apples helping children. At the end was a cellar door. It needed a key, so I wondered where I could find a key. A message popped up, saying "Look for the key-shaped pebble in the playground!” So, I had to go back up the stairs, and look around for the key-shaped pebble. After finding it, I went down to the hall, went through the door using the level select, and used the key on the cellar door. After that, I went down to a new room, which was a floor that was a slide puzzle. I helped unscramble it. After taking a minute to unscramble, it turned out to be a picture of Happy Appy helping a kid. The platform started collapsing, so Happy left the room to another. This time, it was a seemingly endless set of stairs. This is when the glitches become more out of control. Sometimes, the game hangs, but no more than several seconds. Also, some of the wall sprites were replaced with a sprite earlier from the game, like Happy's van, or a kid. Still, I kept thinking they were prototype glitches. Eventually, I got bored of the endless stairs, so I quit. However, I wondered if the game broke, and the endless stairs were a glitch. So I tested my theory out. I walked down the stairs for a long time, about an hour and a half, until a hole appeared, to which Happy fell into a room. There, he found a map. It showed all the rooms you were in, as well as the next room(s). After that, Happy found a door, to which he found a kid, crying because he hit his head on a wall. I thought that was a glitch, so I healed him using an ice pack. He gave me a hug and ran off, probably to the playground. I also got some glitched points. I wondered why he was down here, other than to get points. I left the room, and I was greeted by another huge hall. This is when the game started to look a little decent. There were small chunks of the wall missing, which had a pulsating purple glow behind it. I came into a teleporter. It would allow me to teleport from the playground to any place that had a teleporter. I closed the menu, for I had not found another teleporter other than the playground. The screen rumbled, and the hall started to collapse. Unlike normal times, where Happy got out of the room, he stood still, and didn't move. A random beam hit him, but he got out okay. I entered a circular room. I noticed parts of the roof were falling off, collapsing. Happy went back into the room, and the rumbling stopped. I went back in, and the room led to another dimension. There was a road in a pulsating purple sky that led to the same labyrinth, but with some differences. First, the rooms were mirrored, and looked brand new. When I mean brand new, I mean like it was built yesterday. No walls were cracked, no doors were rotting, and no metal was rusted. The only problem was that a lot more rooms were unfinished than the old one. Not only that, but the endless stairs weren't endless in the modern Apple Labyrinth. I wondered what would happen if I went back up to the playground. I took the same route, and walked up the stairs. I saw something interesting. It was woodland, completely abandoned, with the same landscape as the playground. I thought to myself if this was the Apple Labyrinth from the past. I had some evidence to tell why, so I kept quiet. I went back into the past Apple Labyrinth. After that, I wanted to actually look for the Golden Apple. By using the map, I found out that the 10th basement of the past Apple Labyrinth was where the Golden Apple was. The game hanged for a minute, before returning to normal. I took the stairs to the 10th basement, when all of a sudden, it absolutely glitched up. Sprites were replaced, the collision was of another room, the sound broke, etc. It didn't help that a big rock pile blocked my way to the Golden Apple. There, I had an idea. Could I get to the room where the Golden Apple was, but in the modern Apple Labyrinth? I left to go back to the modern Apple Labyrinth. Somehow, I got to the 10th floor by glitching through the endless stairs. I entered the room. It was old and dusty, but what intrigued me were the skeletons on the floor. And they weren't cartoon skeletons. They were actually sort of medically accurate. The zoom-in on the apple made it worse. It was rotten beyond belief, shriveled up to an almost-sickening shape. It was almost like someone took a photo of a rotten apple and gave it a golden tint in Photoshop. I noticed the room was being disconnected from the lab, and was going to the past Apple Labyrinth. Finally, after crashing through to the other GA room, I got the non-rotten Golden Apple. Happy started shaking uncontrollably. He was foaming at the mouth, and burn marks were forming for some reason on both sides of his face. Finally, he passed out, and he woke up in his van. The Golden Apple was in his hand. He ate the apple, and a golden shine slowly took over his body. He was gasping for air, until he suffocated. Text appeared on the top of him, saying "YOU GOT BAD ENDING." I wondered why it said that, until I noticed the score below it. I didn't get a high enough score! Well, I'll replay it tomorrow. August 20th, 2011 Today, I opened the game files for any missing sprites and levels. There were over 25 levels that weren't used, including some roads which could have been in the opening, where Happy drove his van to the playground. When looking at the sprites, though, they got progressively gorier. Just for comparison, the first three sprite sheets I found were black, Asian, and female children, which was most likely a way to expand on the types of kids you can help. One of the odd sprites I found was a skull which was hidden on one of the missing levels. According to an unfinished script, it would involve going into the fake Golden Apple room and lifting one of the skulls to find a switch. Another was a sprite set which was Happy Appy turning to the player. This sprite set was incomplete, but the last sprite showed his teeth, which were red for some reason. But the goriest one of the bunch was a sprite sheet called "failure.png". It was 100 or so sprites, showing a kid on his knees, pulling a knife out, and committing seppuku. After that, he kneels for a while before collapsing. I'm not going to post the sprite anywhere, because of how realistic it is, even for a MS-Painted game. I wondered if there were any sound effects. Yes, I was that sick to know. So, I looked through the sound effects, and found four sounds that were notable. The first was Happy's voice saying “STAND STILL! MIRANDA'S DEATH WAS MUCH QUICKER!” in a threatening way. I wonder where this can be used. In fact, I want to know who this “Miranda” is. Until I find out, all I’ll know is that she was killed by Happy. The second was sound effects that would have belonged to the "failure" sheet, which includes the unsheathing of a sword, and the sound of a blade cutting through flesh. The third was two minutes of static, with some odd noises mixed in. Finally, the last sound clip was a 3-minute droning noise, with a reversed discussion at the end. I reversed it, and I could hear 2 voices. "Are you sure he's in the temple?" "Yes! Fill up the entrance and let Happy Appy die." I will be playing the game tomorrow, but with a few of the sprites, voices, and maybe even a level correctly placed, to make the game a little more playable. Also, I’ll see if I can find out anything about the third sound clip later. August 27th, 2011 At least I know who the Miranda in Golden Apple is. September 1st, 2011 Wow, another month. Expect many posts to be published over this Friday, weekend, and Monday. Alright, so I managed to complete about a quarter of the Happy Appy game. However, since I’m pretty tired (I stayed up for 15 hours working on the game!), I can only give a quick detail of the game for now. The plot is the same. Happy hears about the Golden Apple and does random puzzle shit to get it. It's pretty much the same game, except for a few major differences. First, there's a lot more rooms with more kids, whom you can save for points, but you probably already know that. Happy can get new powers along the way to get past obstacles, like Water Happy, who can survive underwater, Fast Happy, who can jump over large pits, and Strong Happy, who can throw rocks that block your way. The visuals are improved. Unlike the prototype, which had some rather blank rooms, like Happy's van and the past Labyrinth, many things are now complete, although I did have to use my somewhat lacking artistic skills. Also, that glitch was fixed in the ‘endless’ staircase. Now, this is where the inappropriate stuff happens. I already talked about the bad ending, and how Happy dies when eating the Golden Apple. Well, the fixed ending for it is worse. After Happy dies from eating the Golden Apple, a kid walks in, sees Happy's dead body, cries, and, like the failure sprite sheet, commits seppuku, ending the game. The neutral ending is if you get over 10,000 points, which is rather easy to get. Happy doesn't die from eating the Apple, but the Apple works at random, healing some kids at some times, but other times it doesn't. The last one is possibly the happiest ending. You must get 50,000 or more points and saved every kid. Happy eats the apple, and the Apple works fully, healing any kid that gets injured. But it gets even worse. Along the plot of the game, there are two bullies who follow Happy Appy, which are based off the bullies in Happy Goes to School and Happy’s Vacation, and that's where the MP3 of the people talking about Happy in the cave fits into the game. Depending on these requirements, their fates vary. All of them need you to have the best ending. #If you do it in a fast time, Happy just ignores the bullies, and they eventually leave the playground. #If you do it in a medium time, Happy will tell the bullies to mind their own business rudely, and they get upset and leave. #If you do it in over 24 hours, Happy will get mad, and drive the van into them, while screaming “STAND STILL! MIRANDA'S DEATH WAS MUCH QUICKER!” The last ending where Happy drives the van into the bullies always happens in the neutral ending, but not in the bad ending for obvious reasons. Also, there's a sort-of boss in the middle of the game. It's basically a giant stone apple statue that comes to life and attacks Happy. One hit, and Happy gets killed. Since he can respawn an infinite amount of times, it's nothing to worry about. The only way to kill him and get through is to drop a heavy banana-shaped weight on him. September 2nd, 2011 This post isn't about Happy Appy and the Golden Apple, but it's about a new discovery October 29th, 2011 Hello, and welcome to a post describing some more information of Happy Appy and the Golden Apple. Yeah, I know it’s a little late, but I want to talk about the power-ups. You can select them by pressing the power-up button and clicking on the power-up. The first one you get is Water Happy, after you finish the sliding puzzle. Normally, Happy can't touch water or he dies. Like I said, there are no lives in the game, so Happy can die a million times and you won't have a game over. However, with Water Happy, Happy's body is made of water, and he can swim through water. His only weakness, however, is cold temperatures in certain parts of the labyrinth. There's Fast Happy. Happy is a lot less fat, his leaf is longer, and he wears goggles. His jumps go further than the other jumps Happy’s power-ups can do. If he hits a wall while walking, however, Happy Appy splats on the wall and ‘dies’. Strong Happy makes Happy's arms grow more muscular. Strong Happy can lift heavy items and throw them, and he can break weak walls, revealing hidden children to help. His only weakness is that he's very slow, and can't jump as high as the regular Happy. Finally, there's Super Happy. He gets the bonuses of swimming through water, jumping higher without having to worry about splatting on a wall, and can lift heavy items, throw them, and break weak walls. Unfortunately, this form is accessed very late in the game, so you can't use it to your advantage and break the game. Category:Non-Happy Appy stories